Familia
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Ellos podían no ser una familia convencional, no tenían un padre o una madre, pero sus sentimientos fraternales eran mucho más fuerte que el de una familia verdadera. Entre algunos, quizás, sentimientos más fuertes que entre otros. /Shonen-Ai Rivari/


¡Hola!~ yo de nuevo ·3· quisiera hacer una aclaración sobre este fic, originalmente iba a ser así, algo... ¿extraño? no tiene tanto yaoi, sería más un Shonen-Ai, pero sigue siendo Rivari, es un poco mi punto de vista sobre Eren y los demás, así que puede que desconcuerde con algunos, pido sepan comprender que es sólo mi punto de vista ^^U

Ahora sí, ¡les dejo!~

* * *

Desde que había conocido a Eren Jaeger, algo en él le había despertado un particular interés. Tal vez fuese la determinación de su voz, aullando fiero al mundo que él acabaría con aquellas criaturas que robaban las vidas, sueños y esperanzas de la humanidad con sus propias manos. O tal vez fue precisamente porque lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo, aún cuando era consciente de que estaba atado, encerrado y siendo tratado como un traidor para toda la humanidad. Esa que tanto quería proteger. Fuera lo que fuese, su interés había aparecido y confiaba firmemente en que no se desvanecería tan rápido.

Al tenerlo bajo su cuidado y supervisión después del juicio, Levi comenzó a notar ciertas actitudes del pequeño soldado. Principalmente, dicho sea de paso, notó lo pequeño que era. No sólo en estatura, sino en edad y falta de conocimiento; sólo dieciséis años y ya había asumido una pesada carga sobre sus espaldas, él solo se había encomendado la protección de la humanidad, incapaz de depender de los demás como le gustaría. No conocía la fuerza de los titanes en su esplendor, no era un soldado convencional, pero aseguraba que los mataría a todos sin ayuda de nadie. Siempre sonreía, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Levi notaba que había algo más detrás, algo que no evocaba felicidad sino una terrible tristeza, dolor. Era un pequeño mocoso que osaba creerse capaz de seguir adelante por su propia cuenta sin el respaldo de nadie, y eso le molestaba. Tendría que enseñarle a confiar más en sus compañeros si quería evitar que muriera por idiota en el campo de batalla.

La primera vez que intentaron entrenar con su forma de titán, creyó comprender un poco su apatía hacia los demás. El miedo, el pánico irrefrenable en la mirada de todos aquellos que debían ser sus compañeros, que debían defenderlo a expensas de sus propias vidas… habían erguido sus armas sin pensarlo dos veces, sin detenerse a razonar que aquel enorme cuerpo no era más que un menudo niño. Tuvo que entrometerse y detener todo, se sentía mal, horriblemente mal. Entendía el miedo de todos y aún así, algo parecido al enojo calentó su sangre. Sin embargo, cuando Eren volvió a su tamaño normal, con su mirada de entendimiento, como perdonándolos sin siquiera intentar mostrar su desagrado, eso sí que lo enojó más que nada. ¿Por qué no se enojaba? ¿Por qué no espetaba su molestia? ¿No lloraría como el niño que era?

Por fortuna pudieron solucionarlo por su cuenta un par de horas después, entonces Levi sintió que habían avanzado. Sintió que Eren por fin confiaba en ellos.

Aunque siempre parecía estar a la defensiva, Eren poco a poco comenzó a incluirse en el grupo. Todos parecieron recibirle con afecto rápidamente, tranquilizando un poco los malos augurios de Rivaille. Siguió observándolo a pesar de todo, cada vez se interesaba más y más en él, notando más actitudes que le hicieran creer que lo conocía mejor que todos, que conocía cosas de él que nadie más podía. Ahora Eren sonreía más natural cuando estaba con la patrulla de exploración, aunque todavía se mostrara reacio y listo para atacar frente a otras personas. Parecía vivir constantemente en guardia, como si en realidad esperara que lo asesinaran por abominación mientras dormía, o cuando daba la espalda a alguien.

Petra era quien más cariño, después de Hanji, le había tomado. Siempre estaba a su alrededor, haciéndole sentir más cómodo, explicándole cosas que a veces eran totalmente irrelevantes. Rivaille sabía sin dudas que fue ella quien poco a poco fue haciéndole entender a Eren que a pesar de todo, él era un soldado, un luchador que daba su vida para devolver la paz, y eso lo hacía más humano que muchos otros dentro de la muralla que simplemente se quejaban y criticaban sus esfuerzos sin conocer el dolor de una pérdida en batalla. Petra le aseguraba a aquel niño de mirada perdida y asustada, que él era un humano y sobre todo, era su amigo. Levi juraba que la expresión de Eren cuando escuchó eso, se grabaría para siempre en su memoria. Una sonrisa tan aliviada, tan relajada y feliz… casi como si quisiera llorar de alegría. Y aunque no hubiera nadie para hacérselo saber, en ese instante Rivaille también sonrió, compartiendo un desconocido alivio. Le gustaba verlo así…

Semanas siguieron pasando y finalmente Eren era ya uno más de la Patrulla de Exploración. Reía y compartía anécdotas con todos, siendo blanco de bromas y sintiéndose pleno por ese hecho. Levi había confirmado también, que le fascinaba ver a este Eren, que parecía brillar con luz propia cuando hablaba.

Un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos con unos papeles en mano, notó de soslayo a Eren recostado contra la pared. Sin saber bien por qué, detuvo su caminar y reparó más en su cara. Tenía la cabeza agachada ligeramente, con un esbozo de sonrisa. Pero no era de esas que a Levi le gustaban, era una de las viejas; esa misma sonrisa que mostró en el incidente del titán, la sonrisa que justificaba y aceptaba todas las fechorías dichas sobre él. Sus brazos cruzaban detrás de su espalda, pero podía asegurar a que estaba apretándolas con fuerza.

—Eren—llamó, distrayendo por completo al chico. Eren le miró sorprendido, sin haber notado su presencia. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para hacerle venir hasta él.

—Heichou… ¡ah! —rápidamente se puso firme, saludando formalmente con su mano en el corazón.

—No es necesario hacer eso ahora, ni siquiera llevo mi uniforme aquí. —Dijo señalando su camisa blanca únicamente, Eren se disculpó bajito. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—N-nada… Hanji-san me pidió que le ayudara con unos estudios, pero me… distraje un poco —Murmuró algo bajo, volviendo a apretar sus manos detrás de la espalda. Esquivaba la mirada, concentrándola en el suelo.

Rivaille notó que justo al lado de la pared donde estaba instantes atrás había una puerta, podía escuchar el lejano eco de unas molestas risas. Volvió a escudriñar a Eren, pero sólo se mostraba algo incómodo y nervioso.

—Tenía que darle esto a Hanji, dáselos en mi lugar —dijo, extendiéndole los papeles que él cogió servicial. —Asegúrate de no distraerte esta vez. Y date prisa, mocoso de mierda, no te quedes ahí parado solamente.

Jaeger reaccionó atropellado, volvió a saludarlo respetuosamente y corrió en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba yendo. Era una lástima que Erwin tuviera que esperar su informe un poco más, pero su fuerte presentimiento que amenazaba con hacer correr sangre era más fuerte. Cauteloso se aproximó a la puerta, oyendo la charla de tres sujetos que no había visto antes. Tres simples soldados nuevos.

—… ¡créeme! Dicen que mide veinte metros y que es capaz de asesinar a cien personas con sólo su pie. Muchos hablan de cómo perdió el control una vez y casi mata a Mikasa, echando a perder toda la misión en la que murieron un montón de personas sólo para protegerle.

— ¡Qué miedo! ¿Por qué querría el ejército a un sujeto como ese? ¿No sería mejor matarlo antes de que se transforme? ¿Imaginan lo que ocurriría si perdiera el control dentro de las murallas? ¡Estaríamos perdidos!

—Opino lo mismo, deberíamos atarlo mientras es un humano y torturarlo hasta la muerte. Un monstruo horripilante como ese jamás podría pasar desapercibido entre nosotros —el sujeto más alto hablaba fuerte, altanero. Alzaba su puño e incentivaba la estupidez de los otros dos, quienes reían y especulaban lo fácil que sería asesinar a un niño tan idiota y flacucho como Eren.

Rivaille no solía entrometerse en charlas tan estúpidas como estas, estaba entrenado para pasarlas por alto por más fuerte que fueran sus deseos de patearles la cara hasta matarlos. Pero no pudo esta vez. Sus dedos cosquilleaban incómodos, clamaban por sentir la fricción de su piel contra la cara de esos imbéciles.

—Oh, eso suena realmente divertido –Se escuchó el murmullo lúgubre. Los tres voltearon asustados hacia la escalofriante voz. — ¿Creen que podría unirme? aunque admito que he perdido la práctica con idiotas y flacuchos humanos, supongo que debería practicar un poco antes de lanzarme ¿no creen?

Los individuos apabullaban torpes palabras y retrocedían ante el avance parsimonioso de Rivaille. Él estiraba los dedos de su mano derecha, haciéndolos crujir. El más pequeño de los tres agachó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo, en una profunda disculpa. Rivaille consideró dejar a ese con vida, se veía que por lo menos tenía el instinto de preservar su vida y tragarse el orgullo cuando la situación lo requería. Pero no el más alto, el más alto a cada palabra que emitía sólo dejaba expuesta su falta de conocimiento, y su falta de respeto para hablarle tan osadamente a él, justamente a él.

— ¡Comandante Levi! ¡Usted debe pensarlo también! Eren Jaeger es un peligro para toda la humanidad, debe ser exterminado lo antes posible, alguien como él jamás podría…

— ¿Jamás podría, qué? escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda. Ese "peligro para toda la humanidad" como tú lo llamas, ha salvado tu culo de ser aplastado por un verdadero exterminador de humanos incontables veces. ¿O es que acaso crees que un descerebrado inútil como tú podría acabar con siquiera uno de ellos? Si tantas ansias tienes de asesinar un titán, mueve tu apestoso culo fuera de las murallas y veremos cuánto duras antes de ser simple comida. En comparación con Eren, tú me resultas un millón de veces más repugnante, asqueroso pedazo de mierda —Rivaille tenía cogido por el pelo al sujeto, que parecía a punto de llorar. Un simple mocoso que no tenía el derecho a portar un uniforme del ejército siquiera. Los otros dos permanecieron en silencio, víctimas completas del pánico. —Eren Jaeger está bajo mi cuidado, si desconfías de su control entonces estás poniendo en duda mi capacidad, ¿no estás dudando de mi capacidad, o sí? —El chico sólo atinó a negar rápidamente y pedir una gran disculpa. Se hubiese arrodillado, pero la fuerza con que Levi le cogía el pelo se lo impedía totalmente. Rivaille le echó una última mirada al trío, patéticos pedazos de basura. Si alguno de ellos intentaba entrar en la tropa de Exploración les haría la vida miserable desde el mismo momento en que pusieran un pie dentro.

Lanzó al tipo descuidadamente, haciéndole chocar contra la pared. Debía agradecer que tuviera un riguroso control sobre sí mismo, porque de no tenerlo ahora mismo serían sólo comida para gusanos. Les dio la espalda para marcharse de una vez, pero el descuido del sujeto alto no dejaba de asombrarle. Creyéndose por fin solos, volvió a su papel de macho alfa, irguiéndose con rapidez y una torcida y asustada sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Ahora le han encargado una niñera a ese monstruo? ¡Qué divertido! Sólo miren su tamaño minúsculo, si Jaeger perdiera el control, lo que sin dudas pasará, ¡ese tipo será el primero en ser comido! Ahora me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero le hubiese pateado el culo en una pelea justa.

Los dos seguidores rieron como bufones alabando al rey, se notaba a leguas que ese tipo venía de una familia adinerada y que toda su vida gente imbécil como esta le había besado la suela del zapato. Le daba náuseas, sentía asco de ellos, tanto que criticaban a los titanes cuando ellos alimentaban a una criatura mucho más desagradable y peligrosa. Pidió una disculpa a Erwin en su mente, pero no iba a pasar por alto a esos críos.

— ¿Oh, así que eso piensas? ¿Por qué no lo intentas, repugnante cerdo?

~O~O~O~O~O~

— ¿Todo está bien, Eren? ¿Te sientes mal? —Hanji puso una mano sobre su frente, tratando de corroborar que no tuviese fiebre.

—Ah, lo siento mucho. Sólo estoy algo distraído, es todo —Eren forzó una sonrisa, pero no logró convencer a la mujer. Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva, con una pequeña mueca maternal en su cara.

—Eren, entiendo que esta situación sea muy difícil, pero debes saber que hay muchas personas que nos preocupamos por ti. No nos gusta verte con esa expresión tan lastimera, yo confío mucho en ti así que ¿por qué no confías un poco en mí y me dices qué sucede realmente?

Eren dudó, bajando un poco su cabeza. Hanji había liberado su brazo del examen que le estaba haciendo, permitiéndole bajarlo a su gusto. Ella no lo presionó, aguardó impasible a que él se decidiera a hablar. Eren no quería decirlo, se sentía idiota ya de por sí por haberse descuidado tanto para que Hanji-san lo notara, no quería ni pensar lo que diría si le confesaba a qué se debía. Él no tenía ese derecho, no tenía derecho a expresar su dolor, era la última esperanza de la humanidad… alguien como él, una horrible criatura como él no tendría derecho a quejarse por los ácidos comentarios de las personas. Era un monstruo después de todo, él no era humano…

_¿Qué eres, Eren? ¿Humano o titán?_

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

— ¿Es por tu condición de titán? —Las palabras de Hanji sonaron despacio, y por la obvia expresión de sorpresa en Eren, supo que había dado en el blanco.

—Las personas creen que soy un monstruo… que voy a devorarlos a todos —dijo por fin, con una inquieta sonrisa. Hanji abrió sus ojos, terriblemente ofendida por la confesión.

— ¡Esas son tonterías! ¿Qué pueden saber ellos? Personas que nunca se han enfrentado cara a cara con un verdadero monstruo no son aptas para esa clase de comentarios. ¡Ningún titán es un monstruo! Incluso los más espeluznantes tienen sentimientos, ¡son unas hermosas, tan hermosas y misteriosas criaturas! Pero tú, Eren, tú eres especial, no eres como ellos, eres un humano. Eres como nosotros, no debes dejar que esa clase de cosas te afecten.

—Les gusta imaginar cómo asesinarme, suponen que sería mejor amarrarme como humano para no representar un reto si llegara a transformarme. Empezarían cortándome los dedos de las manos, luego seguirían con mis pies. Están asustados de que pueda patearles. Clavarían espadas en mis ojos a lo último, para que primero pueda ver cómo mutilan el resto de mi cuerpo. Si yo fuera un humano, ¿crees que ellos pensarían asesinarme de esta forma?

La sonrisita resignada de Eren descontroló interiormente a Hanji, era casi como si esas amenazas fueran algo cotidiano para él. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿La gente iba por las calles hablando semejantes atrocidades? No, más importante, ¿grupos de personas planeaban cómo asesinar a un niño tan descaradamente? Sentía su sangre hirviendo. ¿¡Ellos eran quienes se atrevían a juzgar extrañas bellezas como lo eran los titanes!? ¡Esas personas no merecían el derecho de llamarse humanas!

—Pero está bien, lo entiendo. Sé que están asustados, si imaginarme muerto ayuda a que se sientan mejor, entonces está bien. No me echaré para atrás, salvaré a la humanidad con mis propias manos y después podrán juzgarme como quieran.

Eren…

¿Cómo podía tener esa mentalidad todavía? ¿Cómo pensaba en proteger a quienes fantaseaban masacrarle de esa manera? Estaba realmente sorprendida, admirada por aquel niño. Era el espécimen más fascinante que jamás hubiese visto, más que todas sus bellas criaturas. Sonrío conmovida, ocultando el hervor de su sangre muy bien. Acarició suavemente la cabeza de Eren, revolviendo un poco su pelo.

—En verdad eres un niño muy especial, Eren. Pero tienes que entender que no luchas sólo, cuentas con todos nosotros, con toda la Tropa de Exploración. Nosotros somos tus amigos y cuidaremos de ti hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir, somos una gran familia Eren, puedes contar con nosotros y hablarnos cuando te sientas mal, por eso somos una familia ¿o no?

Eren la miró, fuertemente conmovido por sus palabras. Sentía que sus ojos se calentaban más y que su garganta ardía. Pero sólo sonrió grande, ocultando lo mejor posible su malestar. Hanji dio por terminada la sesión de exámenes, pero unas hojas en la camilla le hicieron recordar de pronto a Eren lo encomendado por Levi.

—Hanji-san, Levi-san me pidió que le diera estos papeles, dijo que eran para usted.

— ¿Y eso? No recuerdo haberle pedido nada —Dijo, cogiendo las hojas. Sólo un fugaz vistazo le respondió lo que ya sabía: eso no era para ella. En el comienzo de la escritura se leía claramente que el destinatario era Erwin, un informe de desempeño de la última exploración. Sonrió un poco, creyendo entender. —Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Muchas gracias, Eren.

Él hizo una reverencia un poco más informal y se despidió. Estaba extrañamente más feliz ahora, sentía una confortable calidez en su pecho. ¡Cómo admiraba a Hanji-san! Caminando sin prisa por los pasillos, sus ojos captaron a un grupo de personas que corría muy rápido y con caras preocupadas hacia la enfermería. ¿Tal vez habrían ingresado a algún soldado herido? Uno de los que corría le miró, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada totalmente espantado y corrió más veloz. Eren pestañeó, qué extraño.

Al anochecer, Rivaille se hallaba encaminando hasta su habitación tras unas muy largas horas de sermón por parte de Erwin. Ese hombre podía ponerse realmente estricto y molesto cuando se lo proponía. Mira que ponerse así por tres simples soldados de mierda, en su defensa, si no eran capaces de defenderse de golpes tan sencillos como los suyos, era obvio que no servirían de nada contra un titán. Aunque parecía que Erwin no compartía su punto de vista, fue una fortuna que no lo hubiese reportado.

Alzó su vista frente a Zoe, quien apareció frente a él cruzando el pasillo. Ella le miró y de inmediato reparó en su camisa siempre pulcra, ahora manchada con abundantes salpicaduras de sangre. Siguieron cada uno su marcha, mas cuando se cruzaron entre ellos, de espaldas, la pregunta de Hanji se escuchó.

— ¿Es verdad lo que han dicho sobre Eren?

Levi no contestó. No creyó necesario hacerlo. Y el silencio fue la única respuesta que ella necesitó, dándole las buenas noches siguió caminando.

Ni bien traspasó el umbral de su cuarto, se desprendió de la ropa sucia y tomó un largo baño. La sangre de las inmundas basuras tenía un olor realmente desagradable. Volvió a decirlo aunque ahora no tuviese a nadie a quien convencer, esos tres debían agradecer al cielo que los hubiese dejado con vida. Podría ensuciarse un poco, pero alguien como él jamás mancharía su reputación con la muerte de semejantes poca cosa. De hecho, ni siquiera debió haber gastado un poco de su energía en ellos, pero el escuchar cómo planificaban la tortura de Eren y exigían su muerte, le cegó. Nadie tenía permitido hablar de Eren excepto él. Si alguien debía matarlo sería él, si alguien debía criticarle sería él, si alguien debía protegerle, sería él. Porque Eren estaba bajo su cuidado, y de una retorcida forma de verlo, Eren le pertenecía. A él y sólo a él.

Sucias bocas hablando mierda de él merecían morir.

Tres tímidos golpes a su puerta sonaron, apareciendo el motivo de sus pensamientos cuando ésta se abrió. Saludó muy formalmente, como de costumbre.

— No es normal que vengas aquí, ¿sucedió algo?

—Ah… no, yo sólo… traje esto para usted —respondió algo apenado, extendiéndole una taza de té sobre un pequeño plato. —Petra-san estaba ofreciéndoles a todos, pero como Heichou no estaba allí, me pidió si podía traérsela en su lugar.

Rivaille miró la taza y luego de unos segundos la cogió, agradeciendo escuetamente. Eren permaneció allí parado, perdido en el repentino análisis que estaba haciendo de su comandante. Cosas simples como su pelo mojado, o la forma particular que tenía de coger la taza para beber. Se sentía realmente bien poder verle así, tan normal. Sin estrategias, sin espadas manchadas de sangre, sin cuerpos masacrados. Sólo un hombre común y corriente bebiendo una común y corriente taza de té. Le recordaba mucho a su padre, en cierto aspecto. A él también le gustaba mucho beber té. Se sentía un humano normal, como antes, cuando veía a Levi así.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, mocoso? —Preguntó notando que no le apartaba la mirada desde hace rato. Eren se disculpó exagerado.

—Sólo estaba pensando en lo normal que luce, Heichou. Creo que es la primera vez desde hace mucho que puedo verle así, me hace sentir tranquilo…

Rivaille oyó algo sorprendido por la confesión. Era claro que sus palabras iban más allá de lo simplemente expresado. Apoyó la taza en el escritorio y se volteó para mirarle fijamente, Eren parpadeó.

—Debes confiar más en nosotros, Eren.

— ¿H-Heichou?

—Cuando pones esa cara de mierda haces que todos se sientan mal, ninguno de nosotros entiende lo que piensas porque jamás has dicho una sola palabra de cómo te sientes. ¿No crees que es algo muy egoísta? Estamos arriesgando nuestra vida por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es confiar en nosotros.

Jaeger abrió sus ojos, sin palabras. ¿Sería acaso que Hanji-san le había dicho sobre su charla en el laboratorio?

—Si no puedes abrirte con todos, por lo menos habla conmigo. Si no quieres que diga nada, no lo diré. Si necesitas que sólo te escuche, eso será lo que haga. Pero no puedes seguir reprimiendo todo para ti solo, no estás jugando esto por tu cuenta únicamente. Todos aquí somos parte del mismo tablero y nos necesitamos unos a otros para poder ganar.

Ah, ahí estaba otra vez. Lo mismo que Hanji le había dicho, "_no estás solo_". Sonrió un poco, algo torcido y forzado. Trató de enmascararse lo mejor posible pero frente a Rivaille aquella táctica era totalmente inútil. Quería pensar que no estaba solo, y muy, muy dentro de él lo sabía. Pero era imposible sentirse con el derecho de poder hablar de él frente a alguien más. Era una bestia, él era lo mismo contra lo que ellos se enfrentaban día a día. No podía pedir comprensión…

—Esta mañana, sé lo que estabas haciendo. Los escuché hablar de ti también, imaginando cómo asesinarte, tachándote de monstruo y peligro para la humanidad, esas tres personas que hablaban mierda de ti son las mismas por las cuales arriesgas tu vida. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no reaccionaste como era de esperarse?

—Porque ellos están asustados de lo que no conocen, no puedes culparlos por ello. Además, no estaban diciendo nada descabellado, un monstruo como yo no debería…

—Si fueras un monstruo no serías tan estúpido como para jugarte la vida por ellos —Interrumpió, con su fuerte voz. —, tienes tanto derecho a reclamar basado en cuánto te esfuerces por luchar; tú peleas hasta el final, por todas y cada una de esas personas que a tus espaldas planean mutilarte lentamente. Basado en eso, tienes el derecho de reclamar lo que quieras. Si estás enojado, golpea. Si estás triste, llora. Si estás feliz, ríe. Pero no tiene sentido guardarte esto para ti solo, hay muchas personas que en verdad se preocupan por ti.

—Yo… no —el calor incesante en sus ojos volvía, el fuego quemando su garganta amenazaba y sin antes darse cuenta, agua se deslizaba por sus ojos ante una desencajada sonrisa. De esas que a Levi le desagradaban. —tengo el derecho de decirlo. Todos tienen grandes esperanzas en mi y en mí forma de titán, aunque haya gente que no lo comprenda, no por eso puedo darles la espalda y dejarlos morir… usted lo dijo, Heichou, que no le gustaba ver muertes innecesarias.

Rivaille abrió su boca, desprevenido.

—Si los atacara, la gente pensaría que en verdad no tengo control sobre mí mismo y no confiarían en su capacidad para cuidarme. —Los ojos de jade seguían acunando lágrimas que huían veloces por un largo camino a través de su mejilla. — ¡Pero, usted me enseñó todas estas cosas! Sin su ayuda, ahora sólo sería el mismo niño impertinente que quería matar a todos los titanes sin saber defenderme a mí mismo; usted me dio la posibilidad de cumplir mi sueño, ¡no podría desperdiciar toda su ayuda sólo porque me sienta mal por sus palabras! —Eren restregaba sus ojos con fuerza, en un inútil intento de calmar la marea de sus ojos. Rivaille estaba totalmente anonadado, incapaz de creer que le hubiese brindado tanta ayuda como él decía.

¿Cómo un simple mocoso como este podía tener un pensamiento tan noble? Si él se encontrara en su lugar, no tenía duda alguna de que golpearía a cada inútil que menospreciara su esfuerzo.

—Di lo que en verdad piensas. No hay nadie aquí que te juzgará, así que eres libre de hacerlo —Dijo, llamándole la atención. Su voz estaba cortada por el llanto, pero ante la genuina mirada de comprensión, aún con la impotencia dominando su fuerza, se atrevió a gritarlo.

Gritó el miedo, el odio que sentía por todos aquellos que no confiaban en él. Su horror de identidad, no saber qué era en realidad, si era un horrible titán o un humano corrupto. Dejó que las palabras acariciaran su garganta sin problemas, liberándose por fin. Las ansias de destruir a todos quienes dudaban de su duro trabajo, quienes hablaban sin conocer la situación. Eren quería aniquilarlos, todos los sentimientos negativos, quería sacárselos para poder volar al fin.

—No eres ninguno, ni humano ni titán, tú eres tú. Eren. Tú eres Eren Jaeger. —Dijo Levi, atrapándolo en un protector abrazo que calmara su violento llanto. —Sé la última esperanza de la humanidad, si no puedes decir lo que sientes frente a todos, dímelas sólo a mí. Siempre puedes venir a mí, Eren.

En un momento en que su cordura pareció ser profanada por aquellos ojos esmeralda, cuando su juicio flaqueó un ínfimo momento, Rivaille se encontró besando al pequeño soldado. No fue pasional, no fue brusco, ni forzado. Fue un beso especial. Eren tardó en reaccionar, dudoso y tímido, pero respondió tras un rato. Heichou tenía el sabor del té abrazando toda su boca. Era realmente agradable. Estuvieron así un buen rato, cuando el aire se terminaba volvían a recuperarlo y nuevamente otro beso.

Aquella noche Eren no regresó a su cuarto a dormir. Aquella noche, él y Rivaille hablaron hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte. Hablaron de tantas cosas, Eren por fin sintió esa confianza que Levi tanto buscaba en él. Y cuando por fin apreciaron que el cansancio fue mayor y cedieron, aún a sabiendas de que era hora de despertar para todos, nadie los interrumpió.

Porque Hanji lo había dicho, ellos eran una familia. Y se protegerían unos a otros. Así como Petra le hizo llevarle el té a Heichou por orden de Hanji, escuchando el incidente de la mañana; Erwin no reportó a Rivaille por su actitud completamente inaceptable, porque él había reaccionado para proteger a Eren. Tampoco reaccionaría cuando Mike se postrara en la entrada de la enfermería en mitad de la noche, vigilando que nadie pasara. Él haría oídos sordos de todo lo que saliera de aquella habitación.

—Así que ustedes son quienes planeaban asesinar a nuestro querido Eren, ¿eh?

Tres pares de ojos miraron espantados la espeluznante mirada de la mujer, capaz de helar el fuego. Sonreía escalofriante, sosteniendo en su mano la tablilla con el diagnóstico de cada uno.

—Brazo y costillas rotas, pierna fracturada, dislocación del hombro, rotura de la mandíbula, lesiones internas. Oh, nadie especificó exactamente cuántas heridas tiene cada uno, ¿eh? Es un gran descuido, pero supongo que de esta manera será más fácil. Nadie notará si están un poco más lastimados, nadie se fijaría en tres pequeñas basuras como ustedes, sobre todo cuando su médico es miembro de la Legión de Exploración —se acercó cuidadosamente al más lastimado, el más alto. Quien tenía su mandíbula rota y no podía gritar. — ¿Fuiste tú, no es así? —Susurró lento. El chico tembló bajo las sábanas. —Déjame decírtelo muy claramente, Eren es parte de nuestra familia, y no nos gusta que traten mal a nuestra familia. Nos protegemos unos a otros, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Significa que tuviste suerte de que Levi te encontrara primero, de haber sido yo te hubiese destruido lentamente por dentro con un veneno que desintegraría todos tus órganos poco a poco, nadie lo notaría hasta que cayeras muerto. Pero ya que estás aquí, puedo divertirme de una forma un poco más… extrema —El hueso crujiendo bajo la presión de su mano espantó a los otros dos, que aunque tenían su boca medianamente sana para hablar, no emitieron sonido alguno. — ¿Cómo habían dicho ustedes? ¿Primero los dedos de las manos, luego los pies y finalmente los ojos? —Preguntó, con un tinte sádico que asustaba más que cualquier titán.

Podrían no ser la familia convencional, pero sus sentimientos eran iguales o incluso más fuertes que los de una. Allí se aplicaba al rigor la frase de "Todos para uno y uno para todos". Meterse con Eren era igual de imperdonable que meterse con cualquiera de ellos, ese niño tenía ya suficientes mochilas sobre su espalda, se doblegaba ante el peso. Inmundicias como estos tres sujetos sobrarían siempre, pero al menos podían hacer esto por él. Si Eren sentía que no podía expresar su enojo, ellos lo harían por él.

Porque, después de todo, eran una adorable y protectora familia.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ·3·, ¿ya, ven por qué dije que era algo raro? es como medio, mm... sombrío, aunque esa no era mi intención inicial. A fin de cuentas a mí me gustó cómo quedó, así que espero que a ustedes no les haya parecido malo ^^U

¡Un enorme saludo y gracias por leer!


End file.
